disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zootopia 2
Zootopia 2 is a 2019 musical comedy-adventure film. It stars Jason Bateman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Jenny Slate, Hank Azaria, Josh Gad, Jemaine Clement and J.K. Simmons. Jason Bateman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Idris Elba, Jenny Slate, Nate Torrence, Bonnie Hunt, Don Lake, Tommy Chong, J.K. Simmons, Alan Tudyk, Tiny Lister, Raymond Persi, Maurice LaMarche and Rich Moore reprise their roles. They are joined by Hank Azaria, Jemaine Clement, Josh Gad, Bill Hader and Tony Hale. Cast *Ginnifer Goodwin as Judy Hopps, a rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is a former appointed member of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. *Jason Bateman as Nick Wilde, a red fox who is a former officer. *Jemaine Clement as The Beast, a crab who lives in a lair called the Great Fear and the story's main antagonist. *Bill Hader as Bailey, a bear who speaks in a british accent and is Nick's mentor. *Josh Gad as Olaf, a ferrett, Judy's best friend and Nick's advisor. *Jenny Slate as Bellwether, a diminitive female sheep who is the assistant mayor of Zootopia. *J. K. Simmons as Mayor Lionheart, a lion who is the noble, but pompous Mayor of Zootopia. *Hank Azaria as Creek, the hidden secondary antagonist and a snake who is Judy's love interest and a millionare, later her nemesis *Tony Hale as LeFou, the hidden tertiary antagonist who is Nick's best friend and later Creek's henchman Minor characters The characters from Zootopia appear near the end of the film. They make cameos. *Idris Elba as Chief Bogo, a gruff and critical, but ultimately just and compassionate cape buffalo who is the police chief of the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. *Nate Torrence as Clawhauser, an obese cheetah who works as a dispatcher for the Zootopia Police Department's 1st Precinct. *Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie Hopps, a rabbit from Bunnyburrow who is the mother of Judy Hopps. *Don Lake as Stu Hopps, a rabbit from Bunnyborrow who is Judy's father. *Tommy Chong as Yax, a laid-back yak who is the owner of the naturist club Mystic Springs Oasis in Sahara Square. *Alan Tudyk as Duke Weaselton, a small-time weasel crook. *Tommy "Tiny" Lister as Finnick, a fennec fox who is Nick's partner in crime. *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Big, an arctic shrew crime boss. *Phil Johnston as Gideon Grey, a red fox from Bunnyburrow who used to bully the young rabbits and sheep when he was young. As an adult, he has made amends with those he picked on and become a much-respected baker. *Raymond S. Persi as Flash, a three-toed sloth *Rich Moore as Doug, an emotionless sheep chemist and sniper who works for Bellwether. Songs #"Overture" - Christophe Beck, Kristen Anderson-Lopez and Robert Lopez #"Main Title: Prologue Pt. 1" - Gary Oldman #"Aria" - J.K. Simmons #"Main Title: Prologue Pt. 2" - Gary Oldman, Jenny Slate and J.K. Simmons #"Judy Hopps" - Jason Bateman, Ginnifer Goodwin, Hank Azaria, Tony Hale and Ensemble #"How Does a Moment Last Forever (Music Box)" - Jason Bateman, J.K. Simmons and Jenny Slate #"Judy Hopps (Reprise)" - Ginnifer Goodwin #"The Great Fear Beast" - Ginnifer Goodwin, Jason Bateman, J.K. Simmons and Jenny Slate #"Be Our Guest" - J.K. Simmons, Jenny Slate and Josh Gad #"Days in the Sun" - Adam Mitchell, Jenny Slate, J.K. Simmons, Ginnifer Goodwin, Josh Gad, Bill Hader, Jason Bateman and Clive Rowe #"Shiny" - Jemaine Clement #"Know Who You Are" - Bill Hader #"How Does a Moment Last Forever (Montmartre)" - Ginnifer Goodwin and Jason Bateman #"Evermore" - Jason Bateman #"Welcome Queen Judy and King Nick" - Idris Elba, Jason Bateman, Nate Torrence, Bonnie Hunt, Don Lake, Tommy Chong, Alan Tudyk, Tiny Lister, Raymond Persi, Maurice LaMarche and Rich Moore #"The Mob Song" - Hank Azaria, Ginnifer Goodwin, Idris Elba, Jason Bateman, Josh Gad, J.K. Simmons, Jenny Slate, Nate Torrence, Bonnie Hunt, Don Lake, Tony Hale, Tommy Chong, Alan Tudyk, Tiny Lister, Raymond Persi, Maurice LaMarche, Rich Moore and Ensemble #"Days in the Sun (Finale)" - Josh Gad, J.K. Simmons, Jenny Slate, Bill Hader, Jason Bateman, Ginniffer Goodwin, Idris Elba, Nate Torrence, Bonnie Hunt, Don Lake, Tommy Chong, Alan Tudyk, Tiny Lister, Raymond Persi, Maurice LaMarche, Rich Moore and Gary Oldman #"How Does a Moment Last Forever (Zootopia 2's Theme)" - Celine Dion Category:Sequel films Category:Disney Sequel films Category:Disney films Category:Fan Fiction